Black Demon
by EverlastingRoseLovesAnime
Summary: Rose started to create a massive ball of dark energy. it got bigger and bigger and bigger. "OH MY GOD! MY Shield won't stand up to that! be ready to run on my mark"... Plz Read/Rate/Review. tell me if you want this to be a series! this isn't a pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Rose was being slowly lowered into a pit. She had volunteered to go in after Crystal had lost her ring and it had rolled into the pit. On the ground Crystal, Shakira, Kaida, and Saphira were giving the rope slack slowly. They all had just gone on Summer Vacation.

"Oh! I see the ring guys! Lower me a bit more down" Rose yelled up. Then obligingly Rose jerked down abruptly. She grabbed the ring off a rock.

"Alrightly, I got it! Pull me up" Soon she was rising gradually. Then she heard a horrible sound. It sounded like something being cut. She looked up and saw the rope had started to cut on a particularly sharp rock.

"Oh My God! The Rope Is Cutting!" that was the last the four girls up above heard from Rose.

Their end of the rope had lost its weight. So Shakira pulled up the rope. When they got to the end. Rose was not attached to it.

"Oh My God. We Lost Rose" Shakira said.

"She had my Ring too!" Crystal sighed.

"Forget About Your Ring, My Sister Fell Into A Friggen Pit!" Kaida Said.

"Oh calm down Kaida, I'm sure she is fine. There was only a short drop to a ledge" Saphira said.

Meanwhile Rose did land on that ledge but it broke. And she was falling again. She was absolutely terrified. She was even more scared when she went THROUGH the ground. She came to a slow stop before she hit the ground. Then she was set down carefully. She sat up and looked around. She was in the underworld. Along the walls were ghosts staring through the portals watching their loved ones. She stood up and shakily started to dust off her school uniform. When she got a hold of her self she started to walk through the halls. She shivered at the sight of a skeleton. She started to step over it. Then something terrifying happened. The skeleton grabbed a hold of her ankle! Flesh started to form on the skeleton. Then she screamed and hid her face when the flesh created a Demons face. The she was pulled down into the lap of the demon (Whose face had turned into humans).

"Did I scare you?" He said in a soft voice. Rose kept her hands firmly in front of her eyes no matter how much he tried to pull them away.

"Do You Want To Know Where You Are Or Not?" He asked meanly. She lowered her hands slowly.

"Then where am I?" Rose asked cautiously.

"In the underworld." He said. Suddenly Rose started to feel groggy.

"What did you do…?" She started before she fell unconscious.

Meanwhile on the surface the four girls had been staring into the pit.

"What are you, Lovely ladies, doing?" came a guys voice. The four turned to look at the guy. It was one of the transfer students who had come last week.

"Yea one of our friends lost a ring down the pit and one of us volunteered to retrieve. It and th-"Kaida started before Crystal clamped her hand over Kaidas mouth.

"And the rope cut and she fell down the pit!" Saphira hurriedly finished for Kaida before anyone could stop her.

"Who is this person's name?" he asked. He was very curious as he looked the four up and down. They all still had their uniforms on (which means they all were in miniskirts).

"Her Name Is Rose!" Saphira declared then Shakira clamped her hand over Saphiras mouth too. Then behind them came a deafening roar. And a guy shot up out of the pit holding Rose in his arms.

"ROSE!" the four girls screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

The guy with them looked at the other guy. It was obvious he wasn't a human being. The guy landed and then Rose blinked and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw wasn't one she liked. Then she looked around. The second thing she saw she didn't like even more. Then she squirmed and eventually the guy put her down. She backed up from him. No one noticed expect the transfer student that before he had set Rose down he had slipped a necklace in her pocket. (Surprisingly the skirts DID have pockets).

"I… think… I might…. Go… to… sleep… now" Rose said before she started to fall over. The transfer student ran forward and caught Rose. The other four girls ran over. Then the rest of them watched as the guy took off. A few minutes later the second transfer student came running up and grabbed the first students shoulder and pulled him to the side and started to talk to him.

"Those two are strange…" Crystal noted. Shakira nodded and then Rose woke up.

"Gaaahh…. My head hurts…" She said. Then opened her fist and revealed Crystals ring. Crystal grabbed the ring and put it in her pocket.

"You ok, Sis?" Kaida asked concerned.

"Expect for a killer headache, yea" Rose grinned. Then she stood up shakily and looks at the two boys.

"Where did THEY come from?" She asked.

"Don't know they just popped up" Shakira shrugged. Rose started to walk over to them and caught this piece of their conversation.

"Nero, I know. But I have no idea what kind of demon that was"

"Dante, this could be important. It could help find a cure for you. You know so you wouldn't be stuck as a teenager" then the two stopped and looked at Rose.

"Can I help you, cutie?" Dante Asked grinning. Nero had a thoroughly disgusted face.

"Umm… yea, Did you say Demon?" Rose asked. The two fell silent as the four other girls walked over.

"No We Did Not" Nero Said.

"Yes, We did, Cutie." Dante said grinning as he made Nero angry.

"Because the us girls stop demons from causing harm to anyone." Rose said. Dante got a surprised face while Nero looked in the opposite direction.

"It didn't seem to work THIS time, then" Nero said. Rose walked over to him and pointedly got in his face.

"It DIDN"T hurt anyone!" Rose Growled. Meanwhile Dante had snuck behind the girls and reached into Roses pocket to grab the necklace. This didn't go unnoticed. Rose suddenly turned and Dante moved back not achieving his goal.

"What The Heck Are You DOING! PERVERT!" Rose Yelled. Shakira, Crystal, And Saphira started to break out laughing. Kaida had no idea what had happened. Dante just stood there smiling while even Nero glared at him.


	3. Chapter 3

"What The Heck Were You Thinking?" Rose demanded.

"Well you see….. I Am a Pervert" Dante said attempting not to alarm Rose at the fact there was a demon necklace in her pocket. Rose got even angrier at this and stepped forward and slapped Dante hard. Dante thou was prepared and grabbed her hand after the slap.

"I'll tell you later what I was REALLY doing" he whispered in her ear. Then he let go of her hand and she backed up. Meanwhile Shakira, Crystal, And Saphira had fallen over laughing.

"Can't….. Breathe….." Shakira gasped. After a few minutes the three stopped laughing and got up. Then all seven of them headed back to the sidewalk. Rose was next to Kaida in front, Shakira was in back with Nero, and Crystal and Dante were in the middle. Rose was absolutely furious and didn't respond to Dante at all. Shakira was attempting to get a conversation out of Nero and Crystal and Kaida weren't saying anything. Saphira had gone the opposite direction of them so she had left alone. Dante had insisted on walking the girls all back home. Shakira and Crystal thought it was a great idea. But Rose and Kaidas house was the last stop…

After Shakira and Crystal were dropped off. Rose was next to Dante and Kaida and Nero were in front. Dante decided to retrieve the necklace again and so he reached over and tried to pull it out of her Pocket. Rose looked at him then where his hand was. She immediately slapped him and then they continued. Dante had a red hand mark on his cheek. When they reached the girls house Nero turned to Dante and chuckled quietly. Kaida and Rose said their thanks for walking them home then they went inside. Dante had somehow put his number in Roses pocket when he tried to get the necklace again. Nero and Dante left with this comment.

"Soo… Do you like her, Pervert?" Nero said referring to what Rose had called him the first time. Dante looked at Nero and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"What do you think, Kid?"

Nero punched him back driving Dante back a few inches.

"I think so, Old man"

That night the necklace pulled itself from the pocket and floated over to Rose. She slept there peacefully. The necklace land itself on Roses chest. Then a dark spirit flew into her body. She woke up. Her hair changed to half black and half dark red. One eye became green and other stayed the same. She stood up and dressed herself in black pants and black shirt then opened the window and flew out it with ease. The wind blew the curtains up and she was gone.

Dante and Nero turned and watched a black figure fly overhead.

"That demon is back….. But It looks different" Dante noted. The black figure looked down at them then started falling and landed gracefully. Dante and Nero were looking at the transformed Rose. Around her neck was that demon necklace.

"Ahh….. Heres the student from before. Well your little friend here is my puppet now." A boy's voice came from the air. Then a dark spirit arm raised and her arm followed it.

"H...help…. me…" Rose said. She could still see through the eye that stayed Blue. The green one the demon could see through.


	4. Chapter 4

Saphira woke up suddenly. She stood up and looked out of her window and at the street. There were the two student boys from before. And…. Someone who looked exactly like Rose but her hair and eyes were different. No…. There is NO ONE who could look THAT similar. It was Rose and Saphira knew it. She got dressed and jumped out the window.

"ROSE!" Saphira screamed. The two boys looked at her and Rose did too.

"Sa...Saphira…" Rose said. Saphira ran over to her friend but the dark spirit used its powers to knock her back into the two boys. Then the dark spirit made Rose walk over to them. The dark spirit reached down and picked up Saphira. Suddenly a second Dark spirit flew from the ground and into Saphira. She gasped then that dark spirit started to use her as a puppet as well. The two possessed girls looked at the boys. Nero and Dante had gotten up and backed away. Then the dark spirit in Saphira screamed in agony. Saphira was wearing a magic bracelet. Then the dark spirit flew from Saphiras body and she fell to the ground.

"You sure as heck won't possess me!" Saphira declared then stood up and ran over to the boys. The dark spirit looked at them. The dark spirit and Rose suddenly flew up at a amazing speed and disappeared into the night.

Soon after the three ran into Saphiras house. She jumped on the computer and started to message Kaida, Shakira, and Crystal. Their messengers beeping woke them up.

Shakira: What Do You Want At This Late Of A HOUR?

Saphira: Rose has been possessed!

Crystal: No Way!

Kaida: Way, I just checked my sis's room. Her window is open and she is gone.

Shakira: So now what?

Saphira: Well the two transfer students are with me right now.

Shakira: WHAT? REALLY? I AM COMING TO YOUR HOUSE RIGHT FRIGGEN NOW!

After five minutes the doorbell rang. Saphira answered it and standing there was Shakira.

"Whoa! So fast!" Saphira gasped.

"Hell Right I am" Shakira grinned. "Now Where Are those Boys?"

"In the kitchen" Saphira said. Shakira ran in and straight into the kitchen. Saphira closed the door and walked in.

"When, Where, And How did you see Rose possessed?" She was questioning Dante.

"Um…" Dante said. Then His cell phone rang and it was an odd ringtone. It was last of the Wilds by night wish. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Is this the Pervert?"

"Urm… whose this"

"Roses Sister, Kaida. Yea I found this number in her skirt pocket."

"…."

"Just called to let you know, I think whatever happened to her was your fault!"

Then she disconnected the call.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon they all were in Saphiras house. Kaida decided she wasn't really found of Dante and so tried her best to keep from talking to him. She had decided he was responsible for all this. Dante meanwhile had told them about it.

"Right we need to find Rose" Crystal decided. They all agreed. Then the most epic thing happened. The doorbell rang. Saphira answered the door and lo and behold there was her next door neighbor asking what the noise was about. She explained that they were just having a sleepover, and sent her neighbor back to bed. Just as she was about to close the door. The possessed Rose caught her eye. She was just standing there waiting for one of them to come out. It was like the dark spirit wanted to have his friends possess them.

"Yea….. Rose is outside just standing there." Saphira reported. They all looked out the window. Rose was standing there alright. But the odd thing was there was two dark spirits standing next to her. Then Rose raised her hands and created a ball of dark energy. She then moved her hands and it hurled itself towards the window.

"OH GOD. EVERYONE MOOOOOVVEE!" Shakira Screamed. They all jumped out of the way as the ball of energy crashed through the window shattering it and hit the wall. It left scorch marks. Then Dante got up and looked out the window. Rose and the dark spirits were walking towards them.

"Hey I have another idea. I think we should all RUNN!" Shakira said.

"I Have a Even BETTER Idea. Lets Take The Back Way" Crystal said. They all turned and ran out the back door. Dante was last and he looked back just in time to see Rose look at him tears streaming from both of her eyes.

They all ran at top speed away from the house. Rose and the dark spirits had started to pursue them. She was throwing balls of dark energy at them but they all missed. Suddenly Dante ran to the front and took a sharp turn then another and they all followed soon they lost Rose and the dark spirits. They all started to breath heavily. They had ended up in the field with the pit.

"Hey isn't this the pit from yesterday?" Kaida asked. They all stared at the pit.

"Yea it is" Saphira said. Then she peered down into the pit. But because it was so dark she barely could see anything. But then a glint of metal caught her eye.

"hey… its Roses magic necklace. It's caught on a rock" Saphira said. Shakira and Crystal peered down too.

"Yea it is" Crystal said. "So that's why she got possessed. I was utterly confused about it too"

"She lost her magic necklace in the fall" Shakira noted. "This must be why it didn't have any trouble. Hey are you wearing your ring, and Kaida are you wearing your earrings?" they both nodded.

"Well good. A least were protected" Shakira said. Then a ball of dark energy flew over her head. They all turned to see Rose and her dark spirits. Her blue eye was turning green. Crystal looked around then she muttered something then lifted her hand up above her head. From her hand came a glittering shield. It grew until it surrounded them all.

"We can't hurt Rose. If we do then the Dark spirit will just possess someone else" Crystal said. Rose meanwhile had started to approach the shield. She stopped in front of it. She reached out and then touched it. It sparked and she pulled her hand back quickly. Her hand was burned slightly. She backed up then suddenly started to create a massive ball of dark energy.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh… My…. God…. My Shield Spell Will Not Hold Up To That. It will dissolve after it hits it. We won't be hurt but it will be gone!" Crystal said. "Be ready to Run on my Mark"

The ball got bigger…. And bigger… and bigger. Then Rose moved her hands and then a massive explosion happened. Then six figures ran out of the smoke unnoticed and into the woods. Dante had decided that Kaida couldn't run fast even so he had picked her up. Shakira ran pulling Nero by the arm. And Crystal…. Well she was far ahead of everyone else. They didn't stop running until they were far away. Then they all sat down.

"Whew…. She is dangerous, But still a cutie!" Dante said. Everyone glared at him. Kaida so wanted to slap Dante but she wasn't the type to do something like that so she let what he said go.

After a few minutes they heard a thunk. Like a rock hitting a tree. They all looked up and saw Rose flying above them. She seemed to be surprised. She started to fly down but bounced off of something.

"What is she bouncing off of?" Saphira asked. They all shrugged then a glint of silver caught Kaidas eye.

"Hey! It's sis's necklace!" She yelled pointing at the necklace hanging from a branch.

"Whoa…. Look at the gem on that thing. It would totally bring out her eyes" Dante said. Kaida was obviously angry about what Dante said but this time Saphira took action.

The five on the ground watched Dante fly through the air. On his way up he had grabbed the necklace. Rose was getting a horrible feeling. Then Dante hit her. He put the necklace on her on contact and then grabbed her and they fell into a nearby tree. The two landed with a whump. Luckily the tree branches helped slow the fall. The others ran to them.

"Hey Are You OK, Dante?" Shakira asked.

"Nice Move, Old Man" Nero said pointedly.

"Ah Shut up, Kid" Dante said. Rose was on top of him. She had a blank look.

"Something is wrong with her" Crystal noted then Dante moved her off of him. Crystal flicked her in the forehead. She did absolutely nothing.

"Must be because she was so close to being fully possessed" Crystal decided.

"I am going to see how the necklace ended up here." Nero decided.

"I'm going with you!" Crystal declared and the two walked off.

After the two left Shakira had very angry vibes coming from her.

"Well we might as well try to get Rose back to normal" Shakira sighed. She wanted to go with Nero.

"Let's make a bet then!" Saphira decided. The bet was whoever got Rose to act normal wins. The loser has to kiss Dante and pay the winner 15 bucks.

"I'll go first. Hey You Get Over Here!" Shakira declared. Dante walked forward and stopped facing her.

"Turn… turn… turn…. PERFECT!" Shakira grinned. Now Dante was facing Rose. Shakira kicked him in the back and made him fall on Rose.

"Wha-What Are you Doing? PERVERT!" Rose screeched. Her hair and eyes returned to normal.


	7. Chapter 7

Nero and Crystal looked around when they heard a familiar voice.

"Was That?" Crystal asked. Nero nodded and they started to head back.

As soon as the two walked into View Shakira pounced on Crystal.

"WHAT HAPPENED WHILE YOU TWO WERE GONE?" She Yelled.

"Nothing! Nothing! I Swear!" Crystal said.

"You Better Have Not Done Anything!" Shakira growled.

"Excuse me but. What Happened While I Was Possessed?" Rose Asked Loudly. Dante immediately walked over to her.

"Everyone Except Nero Missed You, Cutie" He said sincerely.

"Stop calling me Cutie, I heard you before. Even I wanted you dead at that moment" Rose said glaring at him. There was very unpleasant vibes coming from Nero at this moment since he was glaring at Dante also.

Then they all set off to go home. Dante, Crystal, Rose, and Kaida were going in one direction. Shakira had dragged Nero off saying she was taking the long way back home. Rose had given her two thumbs up saying "Good Luck".

That night there was no problems. The next day was a cosplay Convention.

Somehow Dante got Nero to go. As they walked in tons of people dressed as their favorite characters were walking around. Suddenly they spotted someone walking to them. It was Shakira, Crystal, and Kaida.

"HEEYYY DANTE, NERO OVER HERE!" Shakira screamed. They two hurried over.

"Where are Rose and Saphira?" Dante asked. The three grinned and started to laugh a bit.

"Those two are cosplaying. Saphira is cosplaying Zelda. And Rose told us not to tell you who she is cosplaying as." Crystal said.

After 30 minutes of wandering the five met up with Saphira. Then they walked over to where a skit was. Then a samurai settled herself down next to Dante. Dante looked over at her and then noticed who it was.

"R-rose?" He gasped. Rose looked at him and grinned.

"Didn't expect that huh?" She laughed.

All seven of them watched the skits in peace.

:Author Note:

I have a request for you all. If you would like me to turn this into a series with different demons. Let me know.


	8. Odd Vaction Sequal Chap 1

Rose sat up and yawned. It had been two weeks since the demon had possessed her. She had become like herself again. She even became friends with Dante and Nero. They had explained the problem they had and that Dante wasn't supposed to be a teen. She had decided to help them. Rose reached over and grabbed her cell phone that had started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rose, Want to come with me and Crystal to the beach?" it was Shakira. She had planned a trip for them all.

"I guess. Call Kaida for me. I don't want to get out of bed"

"Geesh since we started vacation you have been lazy!" Shakira said then hung up. Five minutes later Kaida walked into the room.

"Rose, time to get out of bed" She said cheerfully then walked off. Rose groaned and then got up out of the bed and walked to the bathroom for a shower.

Dante had decided to visit Rose and Nero decided he didn't want to. So he had come alone. He was whistling happily and he walked up to the door and knocked. Kaida answered the door.

"Hello Dante. Why are you here?" She said.

"I came to visit" Dante said. Kaida shrugged and let him in. Rose had just come downstairs and was heading for the kitchen. She looked at him then continued her mission.

"Hey Dante" She said causally. Then she entered the kitchen. Dante followed. She was putting bread in the toaster and getting out the pancake mix.

"Have you had breakfast?" Rose asked. Dante shook his head in response.

"Nope."

"Where's Nero?"

"He didn't want to come he had other things to do" Dante said.

Meanwhile Nero and Shakira were out looking about for surfboards. They were going to learn how to surf no matter what. Crystal and Saphira had been thinking of a list of food items they should bring. And Dante wanted to visit Rose so he did. Then Rose got a text from Shakira. They should book some rooms for seven people. So Rose jumped on the computer and started to surf the web looking for a hotel. Soon she found a good hotel. She booked two rooms. Luckily she got one room with four beds and another with two beds. The room for four was the last one they had.

"Alright, Now Boys will have one room and girls shall have the other." Rose said turning the chair to face Dante. "No sneaking into the other room to play a prank or something." She said.

"Ok." Dante said. He had started to plan a prank at that moment.

Shakira and Nero had found a shop that sold Surfboards finally. The two walked in and started to pick colors. Shakira decided on a dark blue surfboard. Nero had picked a green one. They paid for them then left. Crystal and Saphira were now shopping for the food items since the trip was tomorrow. When they all got home they packed and waited for the rest of the day to end.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Rose woke up early and got ready to leave on the trip. She took her shower and got dressed in dark blue shorts, a purple shirt, and she put her red sneakers on. Then she put her hair into a high ponytail. Then she woke up Kaida and she got dressed. Then her cell phone rang.

"Hey You Ready?"

"Yea I am what time you picking us up?"

"In a few minutes. Get your stuff together" then the call ended.

After waiting a car pulled up. Somehow Shakira managed to pass her driving test and got her license, so she was driving. She made sure the passengers seat was open for Rose since she knew where the hotel was. The two got in. they had placed Dante, Nero, and Saphira in the back, in the middle was Kaida and Crystal. Soon they were all on the road to a hotel. They had left town a few minutes ago. The whole drive was three hours. Soon they got on a road along the side of a cliff. Crystal, Saphira, and Kaida held onto something for dear life in case Shakira managed to drive them off the cliff. Rose and Shakira were absolutely positive they would be fine. Eventually they got off that road and could see the hotel. It was absolutely a beautiful hotel with a pretty view of the ocean. With a beach and a swimming pool. And Rose Got two awesome rooms half off. They pulled into the parking lot and got out. Then they waited in the lobby as Rose checked them in. soon they were heading up to their rooms. The rooms were right next to each other.

"Alright let's go and put our stuff away. Heres the key, Nero" Rose said giving Nero the key to their room. Then the girls entered their room.

"Oh… My… Gosh…. ITS BEAUTIFUL!" all five girls yelled. There was actually two rooms. One had three beds and one had two. But the rooms were connected through a door. But there was only one door that let them in. Saphira, Rose, And Kaida took the room with three beds and Shakira, and Crystal took the other one. Each room had a mini fridge, a wide screen TVs, and a couch, chairs, and two closets. Rose ran to one of the sliding doors in one of the rooms. She opened it and stepped out onto the balcony.

"Its so pretty here! Oh look at the beach. It's full of people!" Rose said. Then she came back in and found the schedule for the activities. Shakira looked over her shoulder at the list.

"Hey Surfing Lessons Are On Here" Shakira said. Rose nodded and then looked down the rest of the list.

"There is also a tour of an island near here." Rose said. Then she thought.

"Maybe, we could split up. Shakira and Nero could take surfing lessons and the rest of use will go on the tour." Rose said.

"Hey Sis, I want to learn how to surf too!" Kaida said. Rose nodded.

"Ok then you could buy a surf board from the gift shop in the lobby" Rose said. She then walked over to the boys' room to talk to them.

"Oh… I wonder what that island will look like." Saphira said. Then a loud piercing scream happened. The four girls checked out the door and there sitting on the ground was a girl with light brown hair. A few dark spirits were around her. Rose came running out of the boy's room and down the hall. She whispered a few words and the dark spirits screamed in agony and dissolved. Rose got to the girl and kneeled down as the others came running over.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you ok?" Rose was asking. The girl nodded.

"Yes, I am. My name is Kiaria. And I am staying with my parents in a hotel room on the top floor." She said.

"My name is Rose. That is Shakira, that's Crystal; she's Kaida, that's Saphira. He's Dante, and he is Nero" Rose said pointing to each person saying their names.

"What happened, Kiaria?" Shakira asked.

"I was walking back to my room when those things came from the ground and started attacking me" Kiaria said. She looked terrified. Rose helped her up. And they walked with her down the hall she waved to them and walked into the room across from theirs. The girls returned to their Rooms leaving the boys to discuss this matter.

"Why are Dark Spirits here?" Nero asked. Dante shrugged.

"At least the cute girl wasn't hurt" Dante said thinking. Rose had come back out of the room and heard this. She twitched and punched Dante knocking him over.

"Nice Move, Old man" Nero said chuckling. Dante looked up at him.

"How about we go swimming then?" Rose asked looking down at him.

"Sure" Dante grinned. Then Rose walked back into the room and closed the door and locked it. The boys headed back into their room to change.

Back inside the girls room they had started changing.

"This will be fun!" Kaida grinned happily. The four girls laughed and then Rose who had put her swimsuit on first went to get some towels. She was wearing a pink two pieced swimsuit. Crystal finished next. She was wearing a Caribbean green two-piece swimsuit.

Shakira was wearing a Navy blue one piece swimsuit. Saphira was wearing a black two piece swimsuit. And Kaida was wearing a two piece purple swimsuit. Dante was wearing red swim trunks and Nero was wearing blue. Rose walked out into the hall where the boys were waiting with her towel around her shoulders. Dante let out a slow whistle as the rest of the girls walked out.

"Hello! You girls look…. Sexy…." Dante grinned. Rose had an angry look and she slapped Dante.

"What are we to do with you, Dante?" Crystal sighed face palming. Nero laughed softly then they all started for the elevator. As soon as they got in Rose pressed a button.

Half way down the elevator stopped between floors.

"Uhhh were not at the lobby." Shakira pointedly said.

"Did the elevator get stuck?" Saphira asked.

"Of course it's stuck. Otherwise we'd be moving" Crystal said. Meanwhile Rose had been looking around.

"Yea… I'm scared." She said so quiet everyone had to lean forward to hear her.

"Don't Worry. I'm Sure We'll Be Fine, Cutie" Dante said. Rose looked at him then sighed. This wasn't the time to hurt him. Rose instead sat down and leaned against one of the walls. Kaida sat down next to her. Shakira knew something the others didn't. She opened a compartment and pulled a phone out. She then called the hotel manager.

"Yea hi, Our elevator is stuck between the 15 and 16th level."

"Uh Huh. A few minutes?"

"The engine was unplugged?"

"Ok thanks" then she hung up the phone.


	11. Chapter 11

"We'll be out in a few minutes. The engine was unplugged manually" She said and sat down. Everyone nodded and sat down to wait.

After a few minutes they started moving again. They all stood up. Then the elevator doors opened again. Meanwhile everyone had decided to go swimming in the pool after that. As soon as they got to the pool Rose kicked off her sandals and tossed her towel to the side and jumped in. Kaida joined her. Then the two started splashing each other. The others watched as they acted like little kids. Then Shakira, Saphira, and Crystal jumped in and started to splash them. It was a funny scene to watch. Five girls around 15 year olds acting like little kids and splashing each other. Dante and Nero shrugged. Nero sat in a chair and watched while Dante sat on the edge of the pool with his feet in the water. Rose took notice and sneakily went over to Dante. Then she pulled him in the pool. Dante grinned and splashed Rose for fun. Rose laughed then started to swim around. Dante got out of the water and onto the pool edge again where Nero tossed him a towel.

The next day they decided to invite Kiaria to come with them on the island tour.

"Hey. Sword fighting lessons! THIS PLACE HAS EVERYTHING!" Rose yelled. After that everyone was in the girls rooms.

"I've decided to go to the sword fighting lessons. And Dante is going to come with me!" Rose declared. Heres the groups. Surfing lessons group has Kaida, Shakira, and Nero. The island tour has Crystal, Saphira, and Kiaria. And Rose and Dante were going to the sword fighting lessons.

Soon all the groups had headed to their activities. Shakira, Kaida, and Nero headed out to the surfing lessons. Saphira, Crystal, and Kiaria got on the ferry that would take them over to the island for the tour. And Dante and Rose went to their sword fighting lessons.

At the sword fighting lessons there was other people. Including a couple. But Dante sensed demons. He looked around and then at the couple. When he looked at them he got the sense they weren't humans. Rose was too excited to notice, she pulled Dante by the hand over to the teacher.

"Oh looks like we have another couple here." He grinned.

"Oh no. were no-"Rose started before Dante clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Yes, we are a couple" He said quickly. He was hoping this wouldn't attract too much attention. Then he led Rose to a quiet part of the room.

"Why did you say we were a couple!" she demanded.

"Because there are two demons in here. I thought it would be a good not to attract too much attention" Dante said.

Meanwhile at the surfing lessons their group just got there. There was ten people including them. And a suspicious looking man. Nero knew he was a Demon and the demon knew about Nero. They looked at each other for a long time.

"Nero? What's wrong?" Shakira asked while Kaida talked to the teacher.

"That guy over there is a demon" He said looking at the man. Shakira looked in the direction of the guy. She sighed then looked back at Nero.

"Can't we just leave him for now?" She asked. She wanted Nero to enjoy the lessons too. Nero looked at her then back at the guy.


	12. Chapter 12

"I guess..." he said looking back at her. She got a happy look.

On the ferry there was another girl sitting next to them. Crystal didn't like how she acted. Suddenly she knew why. It was a girl being possessed by a dark spirit. She growled then pulled Kiaria and Saphira over to the other side of the boat away from her. Crystal knew this wouldn't be a good thing.

Rose, Dante, and the rest of the class were shown how to use the sword. Then they sparred against each other. Rose was sparring against one of the demons though. As the class practiced the demon knocked the sword from Roses hand and held the sword at her neck. Suddenly the demon did do something. The demon stabbed her in the shoulder. Suddenly the girls in the class screamed and everyone looked at the demon and Rose. Rose looked at the demon then she held a gun aimed at the demons head. Dante ran over but the other demon ran to face Dante. Then Rose bowed her head slightly so her eyes were covered. Then the sound of a gun being fired sounded behind the demon against Dante. They looked at Rose. She stood there with smoke coming from her gun. Then the demon fell over with a bullet hole in its head. It dissolved into the ground. Rose looked at the other demon and pulled the sword from her shoulder. Suddenly Dante saw how she was able to. Her hair was turning half black and half dark red. He was horrified. Then Rose rushed forward and stabbed the other demon in the gut. The demon froze and dropped his sword. She twisted the sword. Then let go and the demon fell over. She looked at Dante then her hair went back to normal.

"Yea…. I think I might need a bandage…." She said holding her shoulder.

Meanwhile Shakira, Nero, and Kaida were practicing in the ocean. Shakira got the technique easily. She surfed like a pro. Then the demon started to fly towards her. She looked at it terrified. And she wiped out. The demon stopped above her grinning crazily. Nero was suddenly there though. He had caught a huge wave and hit the demon with a surfboard. The demon fell into the water. Shakira meanwhile got back on the surfboard and caught the wave too.

"Thanks Nero." Shakira said over the noise of the wave crashing down. Suddenly the demon flew from the water. Then a flash of pink flew from a window at the hotel. It was a cat dyed pink. It hit the demon and started to scratch it trying to cling to his face so it won't get wet. The demon started falling and the cat launched itself off its face into Shakira's arms.

"Meow" the cat said. Shakira started to laugh.

"Saved by a cat" She laughed. Then the demon came back up. It started to fly at Shakira. She stopped laughing. Nero was there with his sword and sliced the demon in two in front of Shakira. The demon dissolved into the air. Shakira looked at Nero amazed. Nero turned to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded then hugged him

On the ferry the possessed girl had started to destroy the boat. Crystal, Saphira, and Kiaria stood there watching.


	13. Chapter 13

"Darn it. Why does this ALL WAYS HAPPEN?" Crystal shouted. Then Saphira ran over to the girl. She made the water hold her then she put an enchanted spell on her. The demon spirit screamed and left the girl and disappeared.

Suddenly the door in the girls room where Dante and Rose sat burst open. Standing there was Shakira holding onto Nero and Kaida.

"WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS GONE?" Shakira screamed. Rose was sitting on a bed holding a shirt. There was a hole in the shoulder of this shirt. Dante looked absolutely confused.

"Nothing big" Rose said casually then she started to mend the hole.

"Why is there a hole in that shirt then?" Shakira asked.

"I tore it on a sword after a tripped" Rose said.

"Ok then why is your hair wet?"

"I took a shower"

"Why is he looking so weird?"

"Because he always looks like that"

"Ok…. Then why is there blood on that gun of his."

"That's Not- you know what. I give up. I was stabbed in the shoulder by a Friggen demon. HAPPY NOW!" Rose said.

"Actually Yes, Yes I Am" Shakira said. "Now how bad of a wound do you have?"

"Not Too Bad. But The Sword went All the Friggen Way through My Friggen Shoulder. And It Hurts A HECK OF A LOT!" Rose yelled. Dante sighed then walked over to Rose and clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Yea. She's a bit grouchy." He said pointedly. "What happened with you guys then?"

Soon after the rest of them came back.

"Hi. Why's Rose's hair wet?" Crystal asked.

"Because she took a shower" Shakira replied.

"Ok. Why does Dante look like that?"

"Because he always looks like that"

"Why is there blood on Roses sneaker then?"

"Wait WHAT?" They all looked at her sneaker. Yup, that was blood alright. Rose meanwhile was having her shoulder being rewrapped by Kiaria who had learned a thing or two from her mom since she was a doctor. Dante had been utterly confused on what a bandage was and Kiaria's mom had been walking through the lobby and saw them. She said she would bandage it for them. Meanwhile Shakira and Nero had been walking down the path to retrieve their surfboards. And Shakira tripped and landed on Nero. Somehow managing to kiss him in the process by accident. Shakira hurriedly moved off of him.

"We Never Speak OF This!" Shakira said. Nero nodded in agreement. Meanwhile in the girl's room Rose had seen the entire thing using binoculars.

As the two walked into the girls room Rose pounced on them.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO KISSED!" She Yelled.

"What! HOW DID YOU SEE THAT?" Shakira yelled back. Rose held up her binoculars.


	14. Chapter 14

"Muhahahaha! I was watching you two!"

"umm…. Uh…. STALKER!"

"I AM NOT A STALKER!"

"THEN WHY WERE YOU WATCHING US"

"BECAUSE… DANTE TOLD ME TO!"

"Really?"

"No…"

"You failed with a comeback then"

"Great…" Rose said sarcastically.

"I Think You Should Kiss Dante. As Punishment For Watching Us And Failing A Comeback" Shakira declared.

"Wha-What… N-nooo!" Rose gasped. Nero started to laugh to himself. "If I have to then lets make it a double date!" Rose grinned.

"Sooo…. Nero and me, Dante and You? Oh Dear God….."

The next day Crystal suggested they all go to play volleyball. The four excused themselves as they had "things" to do. Soon Rose, Dante, Nero, And Shakira were wandering through town. A few times Dante started to flirt with other girls. Each time he received a punch, kick, or slap from Rose. Then they entered a gift shop with Viking souvenirs. Dante started to flirt with the clerk. Then a hammer came in a direct path to Dante's head. He rubbed the back of his head and looked around. On the other end of the store standing by the barrel of Viking hammers stood Rose. She had just thrown the hammer at Dante. Shakira and Nero stood next to Rose. They kind of were out of hearing range. They were laughing quietly. Rose walked over to Dante and then took a hold of his arm.

"Dante? Why Are You Flirting With Another Girl? I mean we are on a date, you know" Rose said sweetly. The Clerk got a furious look and slapped Dante before walking away.

"You Do know were not on a real date" Dante said. "But I don't think I'd mind it…" He said to himself. Rose stood there in the same pose.

"Buy me that Viking hammer, Dear? Please?" She asked looking incredibly cute.

"Fine…." Dante said face palming. Rose got a happy look and skipped over to Shakira and Nero while Dante paid for the hammer. Then they headed to the next gift shop. Dante stopping now and then to flirt with girls. Each time Rose's Viking hammer hit him in the back of the head. Soon they got to a gift shop that sold demon charms. Of course Dante started to flirt with another girl. This time a charm flew into the back of his head with incredible speed. He rubbed the back of his head and looked around. There was Rose standing with a slingshot. She walked over to him and slipped under his arm.

"Dante-pooh, stop flirting with other girls. Your going to make me jealous" Rose said sincerely. The other girl stomped on Dante's foot. Then she stormed off.

"Buy that Demon Charm for me, Will ya?" Rose said walking off. Dante sighed and paid for it then they left. Then they headed to a third shop. This one sold hunting gear. This time Dante pulled Nero with him over to a girl. He started flirting. Suddenly two arrows skim past Dante's head. He turns and sees both Shakira and Rose holding bows and arrows with a evil gleam in their eyes. Then the two walked over.

"Dante-Kun, Nero-kun. Why must you flirt with girls?" The two asked with the evil glimmer in their eyes. The girl got scared and ran off.


	15. Chapter 15

"Buy our bows and arrows, Dante." The two girls said dragging Nero off. He paid for their weapons then they headed to a restaurant. They all sat down at the table and waited for their waitress to come back. When she came back Dante started to flirt with her. Then it happened. Suddenly Dante had a face full of Salad. Rose stood up angrily.

"WHY CAN'T YOU STOP FLIRTING WITH GIRLS?" She yelled then stormed out of the restaurant.

"Nice Move, Old Man. You really blew it this time" Nero pointedly said. Dante was confused. Shakira stood up and ran after her friend. Dante and Nero paid for the stuff then ran out. Shakira came running up to them.

"I can't find Rose. Why the heck did you do that, Dante? It seemed like she really liked you" Shakira said.

"I know. But I'm too old for her" Dante said. Shakira sighed.

"I just hope she is alright. Because it's going to be dark soon" Shakira said. The three headed back to the hotel. The others were there. Shakira told them what had happened. Crystal got mad and slapped Dante. Saphira got the worst look ever.

Everyone was watching Dante fly a good distance from the balcony. Then plummet to the Ground. Saphira was furious.

"HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO ROSE?" She screamed. Kaida and Kiaria tried to calm her down.

Dante hit the ground with a thunk. He decided never to do something like THAT again. Sooner or later these girls were going to kill him. And that takes a lot. Then he heard it. It was night time at that moment. But he heard… Crying? He looked around the best he could in the dark. Then Nero walked out with a flashlight.

"You Ok, old man?"

"I'm fine. Do you hear that?" Dante asked. Nero nodded. The two started in the direction the sound came from. They could hear it getting louder and louder. But then it got quieter like they had passed it. They looked around. There were two mounds of sand. One of them seemed to have the sound coming from it. Dante and Nero dug a hole in the two of the mounds. In the one Dante chose Rose was sitting there crying her heart out. Nero walked over and then looked at Dante. He shooed him back then made the hole bigger.

"Hey Rose, You ok?" He asked. Rose shook her head. Dante then came over and looked at her.

"Lets go back to the Hotel, Rose" He said. Rose shook her head again. He sighed then leaned down and picked her up. Then they started back to the hotel.

Suddenly the ground started shaking. They looked behind them to see sand forming into a giant demon. The demon didn't look happy. Then the illusion of the demon inside of Rose appeared.

"Oh wow… that's new for him." The illusion of a demon said. Dante and Nero looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" Dante asked.

"I'm just out here because for one. Her crying was driving me nuts. Two, that guy isn't happy. He thinks you two are the reason she is crying


	16. Chapter 16

And the sand demon was trying to calm her down" the illusion of a demon said. Dante looked at him then looked at the sand demon.

"Dante… put me down." Rose said looking at him. He shrugged and put her down. As soon as her feet touched the sand the Sand demon looked at her. Rose took a few steps towards it. The sand demon became confused.

"Here we go. My turn." The illusion of a demon said. Then it disappeared. Rose stretched and then her hair changed and eyes changed. And something new happened. Wings. Black demon wings flowed from Roses back gracefully. She flew up into the air and became eye level with the sand demon. Rose started to create a large ball of Dark energy. She launched it at the demon. The demon exploded in a huge cloud of sand.

In the hotel room.

"Oh My God! GUYS ITS ROSE! SHE JUST EXPLODED A SAND DEMON!" Saphira screamed. Everyone rushed out onto the balcony. The sand cloud enveloped Rose, Dante, And Nero.

Rose landed on the ground as the sand cloud flew past her. She couldn't see anything. She had transformed back.

"Dante? Nero?" she yelled. She got no reply. She looked around the best she could. The illusion of a demon formed next to her.

"Hey, Rose you ok?"

"Yes, I am, Aaron." She said to the illusion. The illusion nodded then looked around and pointed in a direction. Rose started to head in the direction. Soon she bumped into someone.

"Oh Sorry." Rose said. It was Dante he turned and looked at her. He grinned then hugged her as the sand started to fly back into the form of the Sand demon. The sand felt like needles hitting them at such a fast speed. Nero had made it out of the sand cloud easily. Dante meanwhile had stayed to look for Rose. After the sand all flew past them they looked at the sand Demon. Then Saphira came running down by them. She grinned and laughed before moving her hands up. A huge wave of water followed. Then she pulled her hands down quickly. The water crashed down on the demon. Then the earth below the sand came flying up in front of them. Rose looked back and saw Shakira with her knife in the ground. The wave of water washed away the demon and crashed against the wall of earth before retreating to the ocean. Then the earth wall disappeared back into the sand. Then Crystal waved her hand and fire appeared. Then Kaida used the wind to blow the fire over the wet sand drying it. Now it looked like nothing happened at all. Then Crystal looked down at a tiny wooden stick with a piece of paper taped to it. The sand started to reform. Crystal snapped her fingers and the wooden stick burst into flames. The sand fell back down.

"HEY YOU TWO STILL HAVEN'T KISSED!" Shakira yelled pointing at them. Rose sighed then pulled Dante into a kiss. Shakira, Crystal, Kaida, And Saphira took pictures with their phones. When Dante pulled away he looked at Rose.

"Not bad." He said. Rose stepped back and slapped him then walked back to the hotel furious. Shakira, Crystal, And Saphira fell over laughing. Kaida still didn't know what happened.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day they left. Kiaria and her family left too. They all were heading in the same direction. So they just followed Kiaria and her family back to town. Rose was sitting in the passengers seat again. Kaida and Saphira were in the middle and Dante, Nero, and Crystal were in the back (to crystals delight. She had many plans that needed blackmail).

they left their odd vacation happily. (expect for Rose who was still angry)

Authors note:

Theres the second one guys!. Hope you like it, I made this second one since Darkness and Wings demanded more. If they do it again you probably will expect another.


	18. Welcome To The Team!

It had been a few days since their vacation at the hotel. And a few days since Dante and Rose kissed. Crystal had used that as blackmail to get Rose to go on ANOTHER trip with Dante and the rest of the group. This time Crystal's cousin (who lived in a mansion) had invited them to spend the week with him. Every one else had immediately said yes expect for Rose who was all for staying behind. But then Shakira had said "But Dante will get bored without his little "girly friend". And we don't want that" and Rose really didn't want to go. But thus the picture of the kiss got the better of her. And that's how she ended up in the car sitting next to Dante. Crystal had to sit in the front to point out how to get there.

"You still mad at me, Cutie?" Dante asked.

"Stop Calling Me Cutie" Rose said.

"Aww but I want to call you cutie"

"Stop It"

"Stop What?"

"Stop Calling Me That"

"Cutie?"

"Shut UP, Dante!"

"You Still Mad, anyway?"

"Mabye…"

"Mabye? Is this a yes maybe or a no maybe?"

"ugh… you know what never mind" Rose said. She then proceeded to lean against Dante sighing. There was a camera flash from behind them. Nero looked at them holding the camera grinning.

"Kid, I'm going to kill you if you dare show that to anyone" Dante said. Kaida and Saphira held up their phones with the picture on both screens.

"Kaida, Saphira, can't you just leave the picture taking to someone else?" Rose asked. Crystal thrust her cell phone into Roses face. The picture was on that too. Rose groaned and face palmed.

"Why me?"

As they reached a top of a hill they could see the mansion. Crystal became excited.

"That's where were staying, guys!" She said. It was a beautiful mansion as they drove up. The gate was lined with roses. As the gate swung open Rose looked at the red roses happily. She was going to see if she could help take care of those beautiful red roses. Then they drove around a fountain. And Shakira stopped and they all got out. Crystal literally ran to the door and knocked as loud as she could. (which means that was extremely loud). The door opened with impressive speed. Standing there was crystals cousin. He had black hair with bangs that got in his face. He had dark blue eyes, and he was wearing a pair of faded black jeans, a brown belt, a black t-shirt, and very well worn sneakers.

"Crystal!" He said. The two hugged then Crystal got to naming off everyone.

"Shakira ,Rose ,Saphira, Kaida, Dante, And Nero" Crystal said pointing to each person in order.

"Hello, My name is Sage. Come on in" he said stepping back to let them in.


	19. Chapter 19

. Rose of course stopped in front of him.

"Can I Help Take Care Of Those Lovely Roses?" Rose asked excitedly. Sage shrugged.

"Depends on the gardener" He simply stated then Rose headed inside. Saphira blushed and hurriedly walked past Sage. He looked at Crystal who shrugged. Then Shakira stopped In front of him.

"Nice outfit"

"Thanks" Sage grinned. Then Shakira walked in. Kaida skipped inside happily. Dante passed by not caring and so did Nero. Then Sage and Crystal walked inside.

Inside the others stood in awe as they looked around. Rose was everywhere at once. One minute she was looking at a painting then the next she was looking up one of the two staircases, then bouncing up and down in front of someone excitedly.

"Whoa, Rose calm down!" Shakira said. Rose couldn't calm down. Then a few servants came to lead them to their rooms. Rose got even MORE excited. The servant that had to lead her didn't have a good time. The girls were lead up the opposite direction of Dante and Nero. Dante had disappointment all over his face. But that soon disappeared when he looked back and saw Nero looking at the other staircase. He laughed and Nero looked at him sharply.

The girls each had their own room. Each room had a medium size balcony. There was queen sized beds in each room, wardrobes, a bathroom connected to each room, and the wall paper was different in each room. Rose's room had beautiful rose wall paper. Kaida had a cloud wall paper. Shakira had wall paper that holds a wonderful landscape. Crystal's room had wall paper that had flames on it. Saphira had wall paper with a ocean.

Nero and Dante's room had similar things. A balcony attached, wardrobes, queen sized beds, but their wall paper was different too. Dante had a painting that showed Hell and heaven. Heaven and hell ended in the middle of the wallpaper. Nero's wallpaper showed a battlefield that had swords sticking from the ground. And there was a demon standing in the middle of the field.

That night in Nero's room the demon picture grinned and looked at him. Then it popped from the wall and slide out of the room. The demon had dealt with the element controllers. So it wanted to stay away from them. It slides into the room with the roses on the walls. There was a girl sleeping. It popped into the wallpaper. It went through the walls before reaching the spot behind the bed. Its grin becomes eviler. It pops its hand out and reaches down towards the girl…

Dante and Nero rushed out into the hallway. They both woke up due to the sense of a demon. They looked at each other then around cautiously. Then they heard a scream. It sounded like Rose. The two ran through the hallways to the source of the scream. Dante opened the door to Roses room. There was the illusion out of the wall facing Rose. She had partly transformed. They looked at Dante and Nero. The illusion vanished and Rose ran out onto the balcony. There on the ground was a demon. It growled at them. Then ran off. Rose returned to normal then looked at Dante and Nero.

"Thanks Dante... Nero…." Rose said softly then she grinned at them. Though it was obvious she was tired. Dante grinned and then the two walked out. Meanwhile the rest of the girls were outside the door waiting.


	20. Chapter 20

"What The Hell Happened In There!" Shakira demanded. Dante looked at Nero then at the girls.

"Nero Here, will explain. I am going to sleep" Dante said then walked off.

Nero was glaring at his back.

The next morning Rose convinced the gardener to let her help tend to the plants. The gardener supervised her as she tended to the first few plants. She had incredible skills in this. The gardener became less worried and left her to do her work there. He headed off to another part of the mansion that had plants. After half an hour Dante walked out. He saw Rose taking care of the red roses. She looked ever so peaceful. Dante grinned then looked around the mansion grounds.

Rose meanwhile was taking care of the red roses when. Something bit her. She pulled her hand back quickly.

"What just happened?" She wondered. Then she examined her bleeding finger. Then whatever bit her walked out of the roses. It was a startled cat. The cat immediately realized who it had bit. It started to purr and rub itself against her. Rose smiled then petted the cat and returned to tending to the roses.

Dante walked around looking at the mansion from all sides. He was thinking of that demon last night. Where did it come from? And why did it target Rose? He then walked back to the front of the mansion. Rose had a cat sitting next to her. The cat turned and looked at him. It hissed loudly. Rose turned her head and looked at him.

"Uh Hi Dante" She said.

"Hey Cutie"

"Stop Calling me that!" Rose said. The cat growled at him as if sensing her anger. Dante looked pointedly at the cat. It wasn't a normal cat. It was a demon cat disguised as a normal one. Rose's finger had a Band-Aid.

"Did that cat bite you?" Dante asked.

"Oh, Yea." Rose said looking surprised. Dante walked over and picked up the cat by the scruff of the neck.

"Yea. This isn't a normal cat." Dante pointedly said. Then he dropped the cat on the other side of the fence. Just then Crystal and Sage walked out of the mansion. They saw Dante and Rose talking.

"Seems like they are a couple or something" Sage said.

"Yea they like each other. But Dante knows he can't have her as a girlfriend" Crystal replied. Then she noticed Sage was already halfway to the two. She face palmed.

"Hi Rose, What are you doing?" Sage asked. Dante and Rose looked at him.

"Oh I'm tending to the red roses" Rose said brightly. She probably would go on about how well she was doing. Dante was slightly annoyed on the fact their conversation was interrupted. He sighed then walked towards the doors of the mansion. Rose looked after him then shrugged.

"Hey where's the gardener?" Sage asked.

"Oh he went to a different side of the mansion" Rose said. This made Dante freeze. He had been around the mansion and there was no gardener in sight. Dante had suspicions there was no gardener anymore.


	21. Chapter 21

Then Dante sensed the demon from before. He looked around. Then he looked up. There was the demon on the balcony of Roses room. It grinned at him. Dante smelled fresh blood. Rose stood up and waved goodbye to Sage then headed inside the mansion. Dante ran through the doors past Rose and up to her room. He opened the door and there was the body of a maid. Rose ran up behind him and saw the body. She looked horrified. Then the illusion of the demon inside of her formed. It let out a low whistle. Suddenly Shakira walked over and looked into the room.

"Oh My God" was all she could say. The illusion of Roses demon sighed.

"Looks like another poor person had died." The illusion said rubbing its head. Then Sage walked up the stairs and over to the small crowd. He looked into the room at the maid.

"Oh…. So that's why she hasn't been doing her job" Sage said. "Sorry Rose, but looks like your going to have to sleep in another room while someone cleans this up" Sage sighed then grinned at her. Rose smiled then Sage personally led her off to show her the selection of rooms. Dante followed them. Rose looked at some of the rooms but denied them. Then Sage opened the door to an older room. Its wallpaper had what looked like the sun and the moon. The darkness and the light stopped at a certain point. In the middle of that point stood a girl summoning a ball of energy. Her hair flew off in different directions and she seemed to be fighting off both the light and dark. The ball of energy was half light and half dark. Rose fell in love with the room. She said she wanted to stay in this room. Rose walked over to the girl and touched the wall. She pulled her hand back as it sparked her. She looked at it confused then shrugged. She noticed a small crack that came from the wall. It ran out the door through the hall and to each of the elements rooms.

"Hmm" Rose thoughtfully said. Then she summoned a light ball of energy. The demon in her pitched in and only gave her half the dark energy. Dante looked at the ball and saw it matched. Then she got rid of it. She decided to test something. She created the ball of dark and light energy and pushed it into the wall where the picture of the energy was. Suddenly light came running through the crack and to Kaidas room. She looked at the light from the crack and the crack ran to the wall. The image of a girl with wind in her hands appeared. Dante ran into the room.

"Kaida do the same thing the image is." He said. Kaida nodded and did what she was told. Then light came from a second crack and ran to Shakira's Room. Luckily Shakira was there. A image of a girl came up on the wall. Yet this time she had a knife stabbed forward. Shakira was way ahead of Dante. She did what it was doing. Then the light ran to Saphiras room. Saphira did the same thing. And Crystal had fun with her job. She pushed fire into the wall. The girls each had a window next to them. They looked out and saw a large ball of elements appear. Then they stopped and it disappeared.

"Whoa!" Shakira gasped as the ball of energy diminished. The light from the crack disappeared. Then there was an earthquake. Rose ran out of her room. And she fell over as the violent shaking made her lose her balance. Dante made his way over to Rose and helped her up. Everyone in the mansion hurried outside. There was a large mountain in sight. It opened and out emerged a huge demon. The shaking stopped. The demon flew over to the mansion and landed and made everyone fall over.

"Where Are They! Where Are Those Cursed Element Controllers?" the demon said in a loud booming voice. Dante pulled Rose behind him.

"There, I See One. The Child Of Fire!" the demon said looking at Crystal. Crystal looked back unafraid.

"The Child Of the Heavens, The Child Of Neptune, The Child of Mother Nature, Now where's the last one….?" The demon said looking at each.


	22. Chapter 22

. Luckily Dante was taller then Rose so she was almost invisible. Then the demon inside of Rose told her to get out there. She took a deep breath and stepped into sight.

"And the Child Of Essence" it growled. Then it held out its hand and dropped something. A chest hit the ground. It was steaming hot. Kaida used the wind to cool it. Then they opened it. Inside there was outfits that were just their size and different color gloves.

"Get Ready For a Fight, Element Controllers." The demon said then flew over to the mountain to wait. Each girl picked up their outfit and color gloves. They hurried inside and put on the outfits. When they came out they looked like each girl in the picture. Shakira's gloves were dirt brown. Crystals were red gloves, Saphira had ocean blue gloves, and Kaida had pure white gloves. Rose had one glove that was yellow and the other was black. Suddenly Sage remembered something. He had seen pictures in one of the old rooms of the battle between the girls and the demon. But there was something missing. Then he noticed Rose had decided to transform. Demon wings came flowing out and her hair changed. But her eyes stayed the same. She hovered slightly off the ground.

"How are we going to do this?" She pondered. Shakira, Saphira, Kaida, and Crystal shrugged. Then Rose looked back inside the chest. Lo and behold there were a few swords there. She leaned down and picked them up. The hilts of the swords matched their outfits. Rose tossed the swords to each of her friends. Then Rose pulled her sword out of the sheath. It crackled with light energy and dark energy.

"AWSOME!" Rose Yelled.

"Wow… Nice sword" Shakira said. Her sword had a green glow to it. Crystals Sword was literally on fire. Saphiras sword gave off a blue glow. Kaida's sword gave off a light glow. Then Rose put it back in the sheath. Then she fell over as the demon landed on the ground with a thud. She wasn't the only one who fell over. Shakira, Kaida, Sage, and a few of the maids fell over.

"It is time, Who shall challenge me first?" It said in its loud booming voice. Crystal Decided she wanted to. So She made a X with her fiery sword. The flame X flew to the demon and singed him slightly. The demon just laughed.

"Is that all you got?" It asked. Crystal growled then grabbed Rose.

"Transform And Take Me Up There" She said. Rose shrugged and did as she asked. Her demon wings came out and she grabbed Crystal by the arm and they flew up to the demon. Everyone on the ground watched. They got face level with the demon then Rose landed on its shoulder and pulled out her own sword. It crackled with energy. Rose and Crystal grinned wickedly then stabbed their swords into its shoulder. The demons arm went up in flames and the other one was being burned by energy. The Demon screamed and shook them off. Rose sheathed her sword and caught Crystal by the arms then they flew away from the demon. It breathed fire onto them.

"ROSE! CRYSTAL!" Saphira screamed as the fire engulfed the two. She pulled her sword down in a swift motion and water flew and put out the flames leaving the two girls soaking wet. Rose landed. Crystal glared at Saphira as she wasn't happy at being wet. Saphira smiled at them then looked at the demon. It had put out the fire but the energy still crackled slightly. Sage watched astonished. He had never seen this happen before. Dante grinned and patted him on the shoulder.

"You'll get used to it" He said. Then they all turned to look at the demon.


	23. Welcome To The Team! Ending

The Demon was growling now. These puny element controllers had caused him pain. This meant he was growing weak. But he didn't have a chance to retreat…

Shakira stabbed her sword into the ground and looked at the others.

"C'mon do the same. I want to try something" She urged. The girls shrugged and thrust their swords into the ground. A giant ball of all elements grew in front of them. Suddenly it split into separate powerful balls. Shakira nodded at Crystal and they pointed at the demon. The Balls flew into its chest. Kaida and Saphira did the same. These hit its legs bringing it to its knees. Rose watched her Ball crackle with energy. It suddenly went half dark. She smiled then pointed and whispered the word.

"Death"

The ball jumped into action and charged into the demons face. Then the demon screamed and jumped up and retreated back into the mountain from which it came. The girls gasped and high fived. Sage was utterly confused on what happened. But he still hugged Crystal.

Kaida and Saphira grinned at each other and jumped. Rose and Shakira laughed and talked about how cool that attack was. Dante and Nero looked at each other then at the girls.

"Well, Old Man, Seems you got a powerful girl after your heart" Nero chuckled. Dante grinned and playfully punched Nero in the shoulder.

"Oh Shut up, Kid"

"That Was So AWSOME!" Shakira cheered.

"Yea it was!" Rose grinned.

"I just can't believe we pulled it off!" Shakira said excitedly. Rose laughed then looked over at Dante and Nero. Shakira followed her look.

"Still Mad at him?"

"Not really"

"Well then why not go tell him!" Shakira declared giving her a push.

"Wha! No Way. If I do that I might end up telling Nero about your little crush" Rose said. Shakira froze and sighed.

"Fine, Fine. Dante will find out later." Shakira said.

Soon they had packed up and started to head for home. Yet Rose was in the front this time. They drove along the Cliffside easily. Silence was in the car for a while. Halfway into the town Rose broke the silence.

"Can we stop for ice cream?"

That's how they came to be in the Ice cream shop staring at a girl who had been sitting with demons around her. The demons had tried to possess her. Dante and Nero had mistaken her for a boy. She had Boy-cut brown hair and gold eyes. She was wearing a loose t-shirt and baggy blue jeans with sports sneakers. She had a baseball cap on indicating she had come from a ballgame. She had told them her name.

"My Name Is Caitlyn"

**:Authors Note:**

**Everlasting: I'd like to give Credit to IceGreyWolf92 for letting me use her awesome Oc in my story. **

**Rose: I Am Looking Forward To The Next Part! I Can't Wait To Work With Caitlyn!**

**Everlasting: I Am too. This next part will be coming soon! Later!**

**Camera fades with the sound. **


	24. Caitlyns Boot camp, And The End

It was two weeks after they met Caitlyn. They all had made her a friend easily. And that's how Rose, Shakira, Dante, and Caitlyn went to her Girls boot camp to help. Saphira, Crystal, Kaida, And Nero happened to be in different sections of the camp.

"This is my Girls boot camp. This is where I teach girls to protect themselves." Caitlyn said smiling. Rose had already made a friend with a little girl who had blond hair tied back into a braid. The little girl had proceeded to follow the group around. Caitlyn showed them a wooden cabin where the girls were able to do crafts and such. Then they were shown another cabin where the girls learned how to protect themselves. Then she showed them the cabins where the girls slept. The little girl meanwhile had run into the cabin and grabbed her dolly. She was thinking Dante would steal it. That's how Rose got a good look at the girl. She wore green pants, and a slightly loose purple t-shirt and red sneakers.

"Aww! Such a cute little girl!" Rose said.

"You thought all the little girls were cute, Rose" Shakira said pointedly. Rose smiled then patted the girl on the head. Then they all headed off to see the cafeteria.

Meanwhile the little girls had been dragging Nero, Crystal, Saphira, And Kaida this way and that showing them things. Saphira noticed that they had a swimming area in the lake. Kaida saw the crafts. Some of them were Kites. Crystal saw the bonfire they were going to have. They were going to have some fun.

Meanwhile Rose noticed a light bulb flickering in the cafeteria. She pointed to the light and a small ball of energy emerged from her skin and went into the light bulb. It stopped flickering and gave off the light needed. Then Rose had a brilliant idea. She pulled out a vial of red liquid. It was blood she had taken from her bloody sword after stabbing the demon. She also had a bit of skin.

"Caitlyn, I'll be right back." Rose said smiling at her then walked out and towards the bathroom. Dante, Shakira, and Caitlyn were confused but continued to walk around.

Inside the bathroom Rose tore up the piece of skin into small bits and dropped it into the vial of blood. Then she gave it a shock. It started to bubble and turn purple. She suddenly started to wonder what this liquid would do now.

Meanwhile Dante smelled the scent of blood. It was demon blood and it was coming from the bathroom. He watched as Rose walked back out of the bathroom. But he saw a small demon pop into sight then disappear again. He shrugged and continued walking as Rose caught up. He smelled the Demon blood on Rose but he shrugged it off. His demon side had caught whiff of it and started to complain to Dante causing a slight headache. He put his hand to his head.

"Hey you alright?" Shakira asked. Dante nodded to her and they continued.

The small demon reappeared behind a building corner watching that group. Then to its surprise it was suddenly face to face with a girl with blue hair. It squirmed in her grip but to no avail. It sighed and knew it was captured. Then the girl neatly shoved it into a leather bag and closed it tight. She then turned to head back to her group.

Saphira watched Crystal walk back to them with a squirming leather bag.

"Did You Catch A Squirrel?" She asked. Crystal sighed and looked at Nero.

"Well not exactly a squirrel but more like a small Demon. Found it when it was spying on our friends." Crystal said holding up the leather bag.

"A Small demon? Here?" Kaida said looking at the squirming leather bag. Nero looked at the leather bag then at Crystal.

Meanwhile the other group was heading to the playground. When Rose stopped and slapped a bug that was on her cheek. They heard a loud "OW!". Rose blinked then looked on the ground at her feet. A little demon lay on the ground K.O. Dante leaned over and picked it up. Rose stared at the K.O. demon confused.

"Where did it come from..?" She asked. They stood there staring at the demon confused for a while. Then the demon squirmed in Dante's hand. It was hoping to freak out who ever held him. But failed.

"Heeyy Let Go Big bully!" the small demon squeaked. Dante flicked it in the forehead. It let out another squeak and then proceeded to bite Dante's hand. He flinched but didn't let go of the demon.

"If you don't let go I'm going to pull in the big guns!" the little demon shouted. Dante sighed and then looked around. Rose meanwhile was staring at it. Shakira was getting ticked off though. She grabbed the little demon and punted it out of the camp. They watched it soar across the sky.

"Nice one" Rose grinned watching it fly off. Then she had the most curious sensation.

"Hold it. I think I've actually been here before." She said looking around. Then she walked off towards the beach that was nearby. The others followed.

Meanwhile Nero was having some troubles due to the fact some little girls had decided he was their new camp counselor. He had told them many times he wasn't, but they didn't listen to him at all. Kaida meanwhile had been looking at the lake.

"This seems familiar." She said thoughtfully then Crystal nodded.

"We went camping with your family here one day. Rose's friend Kate came along too" Crystal said. Kaida nodded and looked back to the lake.

"When was that?" Saphira asked trying to remember.

"When I was around 11 years old. At that Time Shakira was 12, Rose was 9, and Kaida was 7. That was also the year Kate died" Crystal said with a mournful tone in her voice. "Kate drowned in that lake. Rose tried to help her but no one can to help. They were all too late"

Rose walked up to the lake and waved to the other group off a ways. Then she looked at the lake sadly.

"That was such a sad day, for Rose" Shakira said to Dante. They were back out of ear-distance. "One of her best friends died"

"How?" Caitlyn asked from next to Dante.

"She drowned" Shakira said looking at Rose who actually was starting to worry her. She was acting a bit stranger then usual. "And No one made it in time to save her life. Rose wouldn't come down to the beach here for years after that. Not until now anyway"

Shakira would've said more but, Rose turned around and gave them a huge non-caring smile.

"Well, Let's get back to the tour. No use hanging around her!" Rose said cheerfully. Then there was a loud splash from the lake. Rose turned back around and backed up quite quickly. There in the middle of the lake was a huge demon. It looked quite angry with something. Then a large boulder came flying out of the lake at them. It flew right over their heads. Then the water level started to rise. It rose up to where Rose stood on the beach and stopped.

"Rose! Move Away From THAT WATER!" Crystal shouted at her. But Rose stood there staring at the demon in fear. Suddenly Shakira had a feeling Rose knew what that demon was and she was terrified of it. Suddenly Rose started to feel depressed from her painful memories of this lake and beach. Dante growled and looked at Rose.

"Stay Utterly Still." Shakira Said quite loudly. Crystal meanwhile had a plan. She wanted to figure out how this demon worked. But she didn't want anyone to get hurt. Well anyone who CAN die. But this already was going terribly wrong already. Kaida was quite deliberately moving forward slowly but surely towards her sister. She was going to move her out of the way. Dante had the same exact idea as Kaida. He started to inch forward.

"Rose, come over here. It'll be O.K." Dante said reassuringly which surprisingly not his best performance at all. Instead she stepped forward towards the water. The Water demon gave out what sounded like a horrible laughing sound. It's victim was coming to it. Dante stepped one huge step forward. Which of course brought a loud growl from the water demon.

"DANTE, STAY STILL!" Nero shouted at him. Dante smirked at Nero then reached over and grabbed Rose's arm. The demon lurched forward and grabbed the two before sinking into the water.

"HEY KID, WATCH OVER THE GIRLS! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR LUNCH ALSO!" Dante yelled before he and Rose disappeared under the surface. Shakira gave Nero a stare that said "Why The Hell Didn't You DO ANYTHING?" While Saphira and Kaida started to herd the girls back to their activities since a crowd had formed. Crystal was looking through a book she had just got. The books name was "Demon Dictionary". Nero just stood there looking like a guilty child since he couldn't do anything.

Meanwhile Dante and Rose were inside an underwater cave that was sealed with magic that didn't allow water inside. Rose had sat down in a corner while Dante was tapping everything with his sword. Eventually he gave up and looked at Rose who was acting depressed. He didn't like this at all. Now who the heck would want to be inside an underwater cave with an angsting teen girl? Rose as if reading his thoughts looked up and glared at him. He flinched back at her cold-hearted glare.

"Oh come on, what did I do?" Dante asked her.

"You. YOU! WHY AM I IN HERE WITH YOU!" Rose yelled.

"I can't be THAT bad" Dante said walking over to Rose, Who was still glaring at him. "I mean I tried to stop you. Isn't that enough to gain a girls trust again?" He asked sitting down. Rose sighed and pulled out of her pocket a little vial full of purple liquid. He looked questioningly at the vial.

"Are you trying to poison me?" Dante asked calmly. He was having flashbacks to trying to help Trish while she was beating him up.

"It should turn you back. If you don't trust me then we probably will Die here" Rose said equally calm. They stared at each other for a while before Dante took the vial slowly.

"Where did you get it?" Dante asked very slowly.

"I made it." Rose said moving her hand away from Dante's. "Are you doing to take it?" She asked. Dante shrugged and uncorked the vial before drinking it. In a quick flash of red Rose noticed that Dante looked a LOT older.

"You weren't kidding with the 'I'm too old for you' thing" Rose exclaimed. Dante just grinned at her then stood up.

"I'm just the sexy devil" Dante grinned.

Suddenly Nero just looked very angry. Shakira blinked and poked him.

"You ok?"

"He. Said. It." Nero growled.

"Said what?" Shakira asked curiously.

"he just said 'I'm Just The Sexy Devil'" Nero Said.

"Mmmmmhmmmm… wait what?" Shakira said daydreaming. Saphira started to jab Shakira in the head.

"I think you lost her at Sexy Devil" Saphira noted. Then suddenly in the middle of the lake something flew out at a very fast speed.

"YES NERO! I AM THE SEXY DEVIL!" Dante yelled at the top of his voice. He landed with a loud thud in front of them with Rose in his arms.

"I am not happy at all. And I'm also a bit dizzy" Rose said shaking her head. Everyone noticed that Dante looked way older.

"Hey, Welcome back Old Man" Nero grinned. Dante aimed a kick at Nero. But he jumped back.

"Soooo what happened down there?" Shakira asked grinning.

"Shut Up" Rose said as Dante set her down. Then the water demon rose up from the lake again and in a booming voice yelled.

"DARN YOU SON OF SPARDA!" it yelled. Then Dante shot it in the head. Green liquid spewed out from its head as it fell over dead. Rose just looked quite disgusted as the blue lake quickly turned green.

"I am done. I am just done. I do not want to deal with any more friggen demons!" Rose declared before walking off.

"I think she's mad at you again, Dante" Shakira said.

"I think so." Dante agreed. The Shakira decided the end of this demon battle needed something. Shakira looked at Nero then at everyone one else. Then she kissed Nero before running after Rose.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE. THERE IS STILL SOMETHING FOR YOU TO TELL ME!" Shakira yelled at her. Nero however had to been picked up by Dante and carried off.

Meanwhile Shakira had caught up with Rose.

"Hey what happened between you two that made you so angry?" Shakira asked Rose.

"Nothing actually. Expect the fact that if I didn't have that vial I might've died with Dante. Which would be really weird." Rose said thinking.

"Yea because dying with a Sexy half-devil is weird" Shakira said sarcastically.

"Wow. I feel so much better now" Rose said equally sarcastically. Then Dante walked up.

"Hey you guys talking about me?" he asked. Rose and Shakira looked at Dante.

"Why. Speak of the devil. It's the Sexy Devil" Shakira grinned. "I think he's come for you, Rose" she laughed. Rose blinked and looked at Dante. He just grinned at her.

"Wait….what?" Rose blinked looking at Dante. "Well I'm sorry for being mad at you, anyway"

"Hmm… I think I need an apology better then that" Dante said. Rose laughed and hugged him.

"Better?" She asked. Dante just nodded. Then they said goodbye to Caitlyn and got in the car. Then they drove back to town and said goodbye to Dante and Nero (Saphira dragging Shakira away from Nero protesting.) before returning to their normal lives.

:Authors Note:

Everlasting: That's how this demon infested fairy tale ends. What did you think, Darkness, Wings?

Darkness: I think it is satisfyingly awesome.

Wings: It Finally Ended? OH GOODNESS! It Finally Ended! I'M FREE!

Everlasting: What you felt caged by it or something?

Wings: it was good the first 20- so chapters, but when you hit the 20th chapter it got old fast.

Darkness: I Still Liked It! *currently re-reading it*

Everlasting: Well I guess that's all to this story. Thank you for the reviews! I'll see you near Valentines day…. Mabye.


End file.
